Drawstring restringing systems which facilitate restringing of a drawstring through a channel in garments such as sweatsuits are disclosed in a variety of prior U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 299,305, issued May, 1884, 2,491,776, issued Dec. 20, 1949 and most recently, 4,671,437, issued June 9, 1987.
Referring to the drawstring restringing system disclosed in the most recent patent, it will be noted that the architecture requires the use of a two-piece system requiring retention of the drawstring at one end by means of an elastomeric bullet-shaped tip. Such a device, accordingly, is not suitable for both restringing and recovery of drawstring, the ends of which have been accidentally drawn into the clothing channel.
A simple, inexpensive one-piece drawstring recovery and restringing system has not heretofore been available.